<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 2-4-1 by the_last_dillards</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069583">The 2-4-1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards'>the_last_dillards</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cardassian Anatomy, Hemipenes, Kinktober, M/M, Very slight crack maybe, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klingons aren't the only ones with a two pronged attack, if you know what I mean...;)</p><p>Kinktober Day 17: Hemipenes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The 2-4-1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The beginning of this is kinda similar to The Little Things In Life/The Bigger, The Better but I only have so many ideas rattling around in this empty tin can. Definitely doesn’t end the same tho ;)</p><p>Also tho Cardassians have a vertical slit, in this fic the hemipenes are positioned horizontally, loosely based on some of ReaperSun’s art. (Yes, I made up my own kinktober category for this since it didn't really fit under double penetration. Maybe next time ;) )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julian’s eyes widened, and he suddenly felt as if he had just been given the greatest gift in all the galaxy.</p><p>“Two? <i>Two?!</i> You really have— Garak, good god, man, you’ve been holding back on me.”</p><p>He was sitting on the floor, naked, but now he sat up straighter, trying to get to eye level with Garak’s hemipenes.</p><p>Garak watched him warily, the intensity of a certain <i>Doctor</i> Julian Bashir’s interest clearly making him reconsider just how good of an idea this was. </p><p>“Would informing you from the start have made much of a difference? It's not as if it’s a very rare trait to possess.”</p><p>“Well, no but still. I mean, these look positively delectable.”</p><p>And they did. Pink and fleshy, thick base ending in a tapered tip, lines of blunted spines decorating the sides, looking rather perky as they both popped out at an upward angle and spread Garak’s slit wide to vie for space.</p><p>Julian’s mouth positively watered at the sight.</p><p>It was only a question of how he wanted them first. </p><p>Should he request that Garak put one up his arse? Those spines would surely make for one wild ride with all sorts of delightful sensations. Not to mention the drag of the other pene running between his buttocks. And if they managed <i>two</i>, well, the more, the merrier.</p><p>Or maybe he wanted them in his mouth? Julian could just imagine the sort of plump treat they’d be. Yes, that would be a good way to start, he decided.</p><p>Garak was watching him closely. “I’m not sure whether I should be flattered or frightened by the comparison to food, considering the way you eat.”</p><p>“Would you mind if I did? Well, not eat them but, hmm, give them a taste?”</p><p>He looked up at Garak and gave his most pleading look.</p><p>Garak raised a brow ridge and huffed out a breath. “Well, who am I to deny Julian Bashir a good meal?”</p><p>Julian nearly jumped to his knees, holding onto Garak’s hips to steady himself. His eyes darted between the penes, deciding which treat to indulge in first. Finally, he decided on the left one, seeing as it tilted up ever so slightly higher and was obviously more in need of attention. </p><p>He went into it tongue first, letting the tip of the pene touch the tip of his tongue before pushing forward to let it slide along the groove and into his mouth. He moaned around it and shut his eyes as its twin tickled along his cheek, leaving a smear. </p><p>The spines were a very interesting feature in particular, he found as he swallowed around them. Firm, but supple enough to bend under pressure. And the taste wasn’t bad either. A bit sweet for his preference but nothing as awful as Caitians. Neither their flavor nor their penile spines would he dare suffer for a bit xeno sex again.</p><p>Julian pulled off with a pop to gave its friend company as well. After all, he couldn’t very well let it feel left out. Though upon further consideration, there was one other little friend who was beginning to feel a bit neglected. He took care of it by sneaking a hand down to fondle himself.</p><p>Garak rested a palm on the crown of his head, breathing heavily at the ministrations.</p><p>It was a shame, Julian thought, that he didn’t have a bigger mouth. Wouldn’t it just be a dream to push both peens together and take them at once? It would be better than leaving one out in the cold. He knew if he tried though, he’d probably only get half of each in before it would simply become too wide for him to accommodate. </p><p>Well, he did have two hands, he supposed. A bit silly that he didn’t think of that earlier. He grabbed the unoccupied one and felt a damp spot from where it had been sliding along his cheek.</p><p>He wondered distantly whether Garak would come through both at once, or if he would need each stimulated separately.</p><p>Julian switched out the pene in his mouth again and switched hands as well, only to realize the conundrum he’d created for himself. </p><p>Julian Bashir was not ambidextrous. Very simply, it hadn’t been one of the augmentations he was given. It was one thing to give someone a hand job at head height but to wank, well, he had a very special hand for that.</p><p>It wasn’t very fair to Garak’s right penis to be left all lonely though...</p><p>An idea hit him. Julian pulled off and released his own cock, bringing both hands up to massage along Garak’s hemipenes as he looked up. </p><p>“Do you mind if we take this to the bed?” </p><p>Garak had been staring down at him with dark eyes but now he almost seemed to come out of a daze, swallowing once before finding his voice. “If you’re willing to release me long enough to make it there.”</p><p>Julian reluctantly let go and stood, hands feeling sticky as they made their way into the bedroom.</p><p>There, Garak sat himself down and Julian devoured the image of him sitting so proper and prim on the edge of Julian’s little bed, naked with both erections exposed. Like a calm before a storm, where they both would be wrecked and ravaged.</p><p>He licked at his lips, considering how to best go about this, and then approached.</p><p>“I was thinking more like...” </p><p>He pushed Garak down by the shoulders to lay lengthwise and straddled his lap, shimmying up until his cock nudged alongside Garak’s two and readjusted himself so that it sat squarely between them. Yes, this would do nicely indeed.</p><p>Julian rolled his hips so that his cock rubbed between Garak’s, the spines creating delectable sensations along his shaft and natural lubricants slicking the way.</p><p>“Does this suit you, Garak?” he intoned with a playful lilt.</p><p>Garak hummed, “Perhaps if you would care to use your hands.”</p><p>Smiling, Julian took his hemipenes in both fists, gripping them tight and tugging at them. He thrust himself between them as Garak sighed contentedly and let him do all the work, lying back against Julian’s pillow. Soon enough however, the position proved to be lacking, not enough stimulation to push Julian anywhere near the edge. He considered the situation and whether Garak might be willing to try it intercrural before a thought sparked at his mind.</p><p>He took both halves of Garak’s hemipenis and pressed them together, driving himself hard between them.</p><p>Garak actually gasped at it. So far, he’d been mostly silent apart from the occasional rumble or pleased hum but now a loud purr began, vibrations rattling all the way to the tips of his cocks.</p><p>Julian bit his lip in pleasure, watching as Garak’s composure wilted and he writhed beneath him. It was an absolutely delicious sight and paired with the increased pressure on his cock, it drove him to the edge.</p><p>Julian came in long spurts, seed landing squarely in Garak’s chuva.</p><p>And oh, how Garak positively <i>keened</i> at that, back arching and face contorting as he let out a tortured moan, both penes coming at once all over Julian’s hands and cock. </p><p>Once he was finished, Julian let him go, watching with interest as both halves retracted back into his slit until there was no sign left of them but an innocent looking split in his ridge.</p><p>Well, no sign except the hot cum coating Julian’s hands and penis, much thicker than human semen and with a bluish tinge. He considered what to do with them, feeling much too drained to be standing up just yet, and settled for wiping them on the sheet.</p><p>Garak watched with a critical eye, chest still heaving.</p><p>“I hope you don’t intend to do that should I ever invite you back to my quarters.”</p><p>Julian looked up at him with bright eyes before rolling off to the unsullied side of the bed.</p><p>“So you’re saying it was good enough that you would consider doing it again?”</p><p>“You’re making presumptions,” Garak scoffed.</p><p>Julian just grinned in response, taking a corner of the sheet to wipe out Garak’s chuva. He hissed at the sensation, and Julian leaned in to kiss it better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Suggestions on what to call a sex move where you jerk your ween between two peens?</p><p>Kudos and comments keep the train going 🚂🚃🚃🚃🚂</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591497">The 2-4-1 [PODFIC]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover">yohlenyaoilover</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>